


Little Squirrel

by cmsprite79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Bunker Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy Sam, Diaper Sex, Diapered 24/7, Diapers, Established Relationship, Little Dean, M/M, Spanking, Top Sam/Bottom Dean, Wincest - Freeform, diaper fetish, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmsprite79/pseuds/cmsprite79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of a loving Daddy/little relationship. Daddy Sam takes care of his little boy Dean. </p>
<p>Please note, this is NOT a regression/de-aging fic. Dean is fully aware of his little self and is physically an adult in this story. All acts are safe, sane, and consensual between loving partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Squirrel

Dean squirmed in pleasure as his diaper filled, plumping and becoming warm around him. The feel of his hot piss ejecting into the absorbent material and making it swell had him rubbing himself against the bed. Two large hands firmly grabbed his hips and stilled them.

“No, bad boy,” chided Sam’s deep, familiar voice. Dean whined and gripped his pillow in one fist. “Little boys don’t rub themselves without Daddy’s permission.” Sam continued, maneuvering Dean onto his back. His hands shifted to cup the white-plastic-clad bottom and give a little squeeze. Dean gasped and tried to hump the air above him. 

“Daddy,” whined Dean, “please, please, please!” 

Sam’s right hand moved to fondle the bulging, wet package in front of him. Dean let out a groan of sheer pleasure and pushed his hips into the touch. 

“That’s right,” cooed Sam, “Daddy takes care of his little boy.” He rhythmically massaged Dean’s diapered crotch. “You’re so wet! Can you fill your diaper more for me?” He encouraged. Dean’s face scrunched in concentration and suddenly the room took on a slight fecal odor. “Good boy!” Sam praised his brother as Dean squirmed happily in the new mess. He took a moment to gently manipulate Dean’s burgeoning cock and now dirty bottom through the diaper. “Good boys always use their diaper to the fullest. We don’t want to waste them, do we?” Dean let a little smile curl over his lips and shook his head. “Right. Well, let’s get you changed and then Daddy has a special treat for you. Would you like that?” Dean nodded again enthusiastically. Sam chuckled at the response and went to the other side of the room to get changing supplies. 

It took a while to get Dean properly cleaned and diapered in a fresh, thick disposable but the contented, blissed-out look on Dean’s face when Sam was done was worth it. Sam helped Dean pull on a plain white onesie and gently snapped the crotch closed. He gave Dean’s bottom a little stroke as Dean stood up and reached around Sam for a hug. Sam held him tightly, just rubbing Dean’s diapered bottom and letting Dean soak in their contented affection. 

“Ready for your treat?” Sam asked Dean after a few minutes of the gentle bonding. 

“Yeah,” breathed Dean and pulled back slightly from the hug. 

“Ok, good,” said Sam and gave Dean a soft kiss on the lips. Dean responded, his mouth opening for Sam’s. They parted a tad breathless and Sam stroked Dean’s temple. “Follow me.” He said and held Dean’s hand as he guided him down the hall to the living area of the bunker. Dean followed happily behind his brother, his “Daddy.” When Daddy had a surprise for him, Dean knew he had been a good boy and he was excited. 

Sure enough, Daddy had a wonderful surprise for his little boy. There on the coffee table in front of the couch was a huge golden-crusted pie and a brightly wrapped gift box. 

“For me?” asked Dean, a finger going to his mouth. He nibbled a bit on one fingernail. 

“For you,” confirmed Sam with a big smile. “Happy birthday, Dean.” 

Dean stared in rapt amazement at the treat and the colorful, balloon-decorated paper on the box. He had forgotten it was his birthday today. “Forgot,” he muttered and then with a growing smile he said, “Thanks Daddy!” He broke away from Sam’s hold on his hand and dashed over to the coffee table. His diaper crinkled under his onesie as he plopped down on the carpeted floor between the couch and the table. He went to reach for the pie but Sam caught his hands before they dove through the crust. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” said Sam. “Let Daddy cut a piece for you.” 

“Kay,” said Dean and bounced a little on his diapered butt. Sam had a plastic plate and utensils ready and cut Dean a big piece of the pie, apple, Dean’s favorite. 

“Do you want whipped cream on the pie?” He asked Dean. 

“Yeah!” Dean said and clapped his hands. Sam shook a can of whipped topping and sprayed a decorative whorl of cream on top of Dean’s pie piece. Dean laughed as the can made a funny sputtering sound. Again Dean reached for the pie with his hands but Sam cut him off and pressed a plastic spoon into his right hand. 

“Use the spoon, Dee.” He said and sat back to watch Dean consume the pie. Dean palmed the spoon and began scooping up large pieces of the pie and stuffing them into his mouth. Sam laughed and used a kitchen towel to wipe at the pie filling dribbling over Dean’s chin. 

“Smaller bites, dude. You want the pie in your belly, not all over your face.” He instructed. 

“Kay,” agreed Dean and slowed down a little. 

“You want to watch cartoons?” Sam reached behind him on the couch for the remote control. 

“Yeah!” Dean replied but it came out muffled because of the pie in his mouth. Sam turned on the television and flipped to a cartoon network. Dean ate as he watched colorful characters beat each other to death on the screen and then bounce back for more. About five minutes passed and then Dean threw down his spoon and grabbed for the present. 

“Pwesent!” He exclaimed and ran gooey fingers over the wrapping paper, trying to get it off. Sam couldn’t help chuckling again at Dean’s fumbling attempt. He took Dean’s hands and wiped the goo off his fingers. As soon as he was done Dean attacked the “pwesent” again and tore the paper away from the box. He had trouble lifting the lid, so Sam helped him and Dean peered inside, eyes going comically wide at the contents. “Daddy?” Dean asked and looked up at Sam. Sam nodded and replied, “She’s all yours. Go on and take her for a test drive.” 

Dean reached into the box and pulled out a shiny, black, remote-controlled model 1967 Chevy Impala. He lovingly ran his hands over it and looked up at Sam again, a bright sheen in his eyes. Sam nodded again, a loving smile directed at the “little boy” at his knees. Dean surged up onto his own knees and pulled Sam into a strong one-armed hug, almost crushing the new toy between them. Sam put his left arm around Dean and returned the hug. There weren’t words, but Sam could feel the slight tremble of Dean’s body and hear a bare whisper of a hitch in Dean’s breathing that mean Dean was trying to hold off tears. He patted Dean’s back and kissed the side of his face. 

“Love you, Dee,” he murmured. 

“Daddy,” was all Dean could say. 

Dean played with the remote-controlled Impala for a good portion of the morning, Sam helping him with the remote until Dean got the hang of it. Dean drove the car down the halls of the bunker, giggling and scrambling after it to make sure he didn’t bump it into any walls. Sam followed him to make sure he didn’t get up to any mischief. “Little” Dean sometimes did things he knew he wasn’t supposed to just to get a reaction from his “Daddy.” Around 11:30, Dean picked up the car and raced back down the hall to where Sam stood. 

“Thirsty,” said Dean. Sam ruffled Dean’s hair and patted his tush. The diaper crinkled but he could tell Dean needed a change. 

“In one end and out the other, huh?” He asked and guided Dean to his bedroom for a change before he gave Dean anything to drink. 

“Yeah,” agreed Dean as he waddled in front of Sam to the bedroom. 

“Ok, buddy, hop on the bed,” directed Sam and Dean did, still holding the Impala in his arms like a teddy bear. Sam chuckled but let Dean hold onto the treasured toy as he changed him. Dean had wet his diaper thoroughly. Sam pulled it out from under his butt and slid a clean one home. He carefully wiped Dean down, rubbed some cream into Dean’s thighs so they wouldn’t chafe, and then taped the diaper securely around Dean’s waist. Dean helped by lifting his butt at the appropriate moments and keeping his legs spread so Sam could check the fit. When Sam was finished he patted Dean’s crotch and said, “All set. Let’s go get you something to drink.” 

“Kay, Daddy,” said Dean. He followed Sam to the bunker’s small kitchen and put the Impala on the floor. He made it zoom around the kitchen floor while Sam prepared a protein shake in a blender. Sam poured the shake into a bottle with a sip-spout on top for Dean and held it out for Dean to take. Dean ignored him and kept playing with the toy car. He made zooming noises as the car whipped in and out from under the table and around both his and Sam’s legs. 

“Put the remote down and come have your drink,” said Sam. 

“No! Fun!” Dean spun the car in a circle in the middle of the room and then shot it off down the hall away from the kitchen. He went to go follow it but Sam grabbed him by the wrist just as he made the exit. 

“Dean, take your drink. You were thirsty just a few minutes ago, remember?” Sam said firmly. Dean tried to squirm out of Sam’s grasp. 

“No!” he whined. “Don’t wanna!” 

“Dean.” Sam put on his most serious tone and watched his brother squirm some more. 

“Car!” yelled Dean. 

“One…” Sam started counting. Dean let out a frustrated whine and pulled on Sam’s arm. “Two…” Dean knew what would happen if his Daddy reached three, but he didn’t care at this point. He just wanted to play with the car. 

“Lemmie go!” He shouted just as Sam said, “Three.” 

As Sam said the last number, he grabbed the remote from Dean’s hand and placed it on the counter then yanked Dean over to the kitchen table and forced him to bend over it. “Little boys do as their Daddies tell them,” he said. Dean started wailing wordlessly as Sam unsnapped his onesie and lifted up the fabric to expose his diapered bottom. Dean struggled against Sam’s hold on his lower back but Sam held him down. “Ten smacks for disobeying Daddy,” said Sam and delivered two hard blows to Dean’s ass right away. Even through the diaper the blows hurt and Dean instantly started crying out, “No! No, Daddy!” 

“Yes,” replied Sam and delivered five more hits to Dean’s upturned bum. Dean squirmed and cried as though tortured, then burst into tears as Sam gave him the last three swats on his aching bottom. Sam stood Dean up and held him to his chest as Dean sobbed and huffed out his tears. He caressed Dean’s hair and gave him little kisses on his forehead and temple. He hushed Dean softly until Dean settled and stopped crying. “You know Daddy has to punish you when you misbehave,” said Sam. Dean nodded slightly against Sam’s chest and let out a final sob. “Daddy loves you and forgives you. Do you understand?” Dean nodded again and softly asked, “Can I have drink now?” Sam smiled and with a pleased rumble said, “Of course.” He left Dean in the center of the kitchen to fetch the bottle of protein drink. Dean sort of swayed on his feet, arms wrapped around himself. Sam had seen Dean like this numerous times after punishment. Dean’s head was filled with all kinds of guilt and the pressure of it was often too much. Sam knew that Dean needed time to process the punishment, process that it meant love and protection and forgiveness. 

He helped Dean wrap stiff fingers around the bottle and take a sip. After that, Dean seemed to un-tense a bit and let Sam lead him back to the living room. Sam turned the television down low so the cartoon noise wouldn’t bother Dean in this critical time. Sam grabbed Dean’s favorite throw blanket from behind the couch and sat down, gently tugging Dean with him. He settled into the corner of the couch and Dean reclined back against him, one hand holding the bottle to his mouth, the other gripping white-knuckled to the soft, microfiber, ladybug-patterned blanket. Sam briefly reached down and re-snapped the crotch of Dean’s onesie so Dean was more comfortable and then sat back with one hand on the back of the couch, the other in Dean’s hair, tenderly combing the short, light-brown strands. 

Half-shuttered eyes watched the cartoons. Dean drank noisily from his bottle and curled up smaller on the couch. The comfort of lying on Daddy’s lap and the feel of the soft, fuzzy blanket between his fingers lulled him into a light doze. Daddy’s big hand in his hair calmed him and made his sore bottom seem like a distant ache. He made a contented grunt or two and felt the echoing rumble of Daddy’s chuckle through his chest. Dean smiled around the bottle and relaxed his grip on the blanket. 

Sam watched Dean’s demeanor change by degrees and soon his little boy was out for the count. Carefully, Sam took the empty bottle from Dean’s loosening grip and placed it on the end table next to the couch. Then he slowly extricated himself from under Dean and tucked the blanket over the sleeping boy. He kissed Dean’s forehead and went to go do some research in the library. 

Warm hands on his thighs and a face pressed against the bulging hardness in his diaper woke Dean several hours later. He sighed and squirmed a little, a smile appearing on his face as Daddy nuzzled at his crotch. 

“Daddy,” he breathed and opened his eyes. His Daddy was kneeling in front of the couch, hands on either side of his little boy’s upper thighs, face pressed close to the crinkling plastic between his legs. Daddy lustfully eyed Dean as he woke and said his name. 

“Right here, sweetie,” said Sam and opened his mouth to press deep kisses along the padded ridge of Dean’s cock. Dean grunted happily and shifted his hips up in eager response. “Daddy wants to make your birthday extra-special. Whadda ya say?” Sam grinned, chin still rubbing back and forth over the white mound in front of him. 

“Yes, Daddy, please!” Dean moaned and put his hands down to press his Daddy’s head back to his crotch, but Sam had other ideas. 

Sam took Dean’s hands and held them aside, continuing to worship Dean’s now aching cock through the absorbent garment. “Can you wet yourself for me right now?” Sam asked softly and gazed hungrily up at his captive. 

“I try, Daddy,” said Dean and closed his eyes, concentrating. It was difficult with his dick so hard in his diaper. Sam leaned back, still holding Dean’s wrists in his hands, but no longer putting pressure on Dean’s crotch. He crouched and waited. It took a few minutes but then the soft hiss of urine hitting the diaper registered and Sam grinned. He moved in close and gently put his cheek against Dean’s crotch as the diaper filled. The plastic warmed and expanded beneath his skin and Dean let out a needy moan. “I did it Daddy!” He gasped excitedly. 

“You sure did. Such a good boy!” Sam praised and released one of Dean’s wrists so he could palm the heavy, wet bulge. Dean moaned again and writhed. The pissing had stopped and now he was at full hardness again, wanting Daddy to do something, anything, to relieve the pressure. He knew good boys got rewarded, of course, and waited patiently until Daddy was ready for more. Sam took his time worshipping his beautiful boy. He slid his hands back behind Dean’s diapered bottom and felt the padding across Dean’s gorgeous round ass and the smooth plastic, hot from the urine that had wicked to the back of the diaper. His fingers teased at the ruffled edge of the diaper in the crease of Dean’s thighs, tugging at the leak guards and grazing lightly over Dean’s sensitive taint. Dean moaned again, deeply. 

Sam hefted Dean’s lower half and Dean spread his legs, propping them on the couch so his Daddy had better access. Sam reached up and tugged at Dean’s onesie. Dean got the hint and put up his arms so Daddy could take it off. Then Sam’s big hands roved over Dean’s shoulders, chest, and abdomen, feeling, soothing, loving until Dean was panting with intense want. He kissed each of Dean’s nipples and nibbled Dean’s belly above the plastic waist-line. 

“Daddy! Please!” Dean begged, hips shoving at the air, cock rubbing against the damp inside of his wet diaper. 

“Please what, baby boy?” Asked Sam as he went back to fondling Dean’s ass and cock. 

“Daddy!” Dean whined, beyond further communication. 

“Tell Daddy what you need, sweetheart,” purred Sam. Dean let out a shout as Sam’s mouth found the head of his cock through the diaper and bit down gently. 

“D-Daddy, want, want Daddy’s pee-pee!” Dean cried and his hands found Sam’s head, pressing Sam’s face down harder. 

Sam chuckled at Dean’s attempt at “dirty talk.” He took Dean’s hands in his own and looked up at Dean whose head was thrown back against the arm of the couch and who had a lovely flush from his neck down through his chest. “You want Daddy’s cock?” He teased. 

“Yeah!” Dean groaned. 

“Where do you want Daddy’s cock, honey?” 

“In…in my bum,” said Dean, breathlessly. Sam knelt up and caught Dean’s mouth in a kiss. It was tender but hungry. 

“You sure?” Asked Sam, forehead meeting Dean’s and rocking side to side. His hands kept Dean’s down at Dean’s side but he felt the urgent push of Dean’s hips against his belly. Dean could only nod in response to Sam’s question. “You want Daddy to fuck you through the diaper?” Sam suggested. A startled gasp came from Dean’s lips and his eyes flew open. Daddy had never made love to him while he still had a diaper on. If the glazed-over look in Dean’s eyes was any indication, Sam knew he had triggered a giant turn-on for his little boy. He grinned wide, letting Dean make the decision. 

“Please!” The word came out harsh and gravely from Dean’s throat and Sam’s smile broadened. 

“Anything for the birthday boy.” He murmured and reached into the end table for a pair of scissors. 

“Roll over and stay very still,” commanded Sam and helped Dean turn onto his belly. Dean couldn’t help humping the couch pillows when he turned over and Sam had to put a hand on his hips to stall him. Dean whined but held still. Sam carefully cut a slit in the back of Dean’s diaper and laid the scissors on the coffee table. Some of the stuffing fluffed out but Sam just pushed it out of the way and onto the floor. He retrieved a tube of lube from the end table as well and slicked up his fingers. “Spread your legs a little, baby.” He instructed and Dean did as he was told, one leg hanging off the side of the couch. “That’s it,” encouraged Sam as he slipped his fingers inside the diaper and sought out his little boy’s hole. 

Dean let out a grunt and a gasp as Daddy’s slick fingers found his pucker. Two of them circled the tight muscle and then one inserted itself about half way. Dean’s sigh of pleasure echoed the thrusting of his ass back on the impaling digit and Sam made a pleased sound in his throat. 

“Such a good little boy. Gonna make you feel so good, Dean, just wait,” said Sam, his own cock so desperately hard he had to pause fingering Dean a moment to unfasten his jeans. Dean whined but then sighed in pleasure again as his Daddy inserted a second finger and began to pump in and out of his tight channel. “Fuck, so hot,” moaned Sam. “Can’t wait to get in there.” 

“Now, Daddy! Please!” Dean cried, pushing back with all his might on the probing fingers. 

“Easy, babe, just a few more seconds, You’re still so tight,” replied Sam and added some lube to his fingers. It felt odd, sliding the slicked-up digits through the slit in the diaper. But then he thought of how it was going to feel on his dick and Sam nearly bit a hole in his bottom lip. He fucked Dean’s grabby hole with three fingers before finally peeling back his jeans and boxers and slicking up his cock. He pulled Dean back by the hips and Dean propped himself up on his arms, one leg still over the side of the couch. Sam got up on the couch behind him. “Ready, baby?” 

“Oh, Daddy, yeah!” Cried Dean and Sam wasted no time guiding his cock home through the diaper’s slit and into his little boy’s wet hole. The diaper’s outer plastic and inner padding fluttered teasingly against Sam’s penis as he pressed in. He found Dean’s anus and pressed forward. He groaned as he sank into the tight, slick heat. Dean’s groan synced with Sam’s. The sensation of the diaper’s body-warmed plastic against his crotch and balls as he bottomed out in Dean’s ass nearly made Sam lose it right there. He held tightly to Dean’s hips and stayed still until he could get his breathing under control. Dean mewled beneath him and pushed back. 

“Dean, god, Dean,” huffed Sam and he pulled part-way out, plunging back inside Dean until his body whapped against the diaper. “Fuck!” Sam couldn’t hold back. He started pistoning in and out, Dean pushing back every second or third thrust and making the most gorgeous noises. 

“D-Da-Dee!” Dean wailed in complete bliss. 

“Dean fuck!” Sam grunted and pushed forward, splaying himself over Dean’s back, rutting furiously. He whispered filth and sweet-nothings into Dean’s ear as he went, building steam for an incredibly intense orgasm. At the last moment he remembered this was about Dean’s pleasure too and he gripped Dean’s cock through the front of the diaper, rubbing and squeezing his hand around the trapped organ. Dean’s breathing hitched and he pressed forward into his Daddy’s hand. Moments later, Sam felt Dean’s cock twitch under his hand and he grinned, putting extra effort into hitting Dean’s prostate on the in-stroke. With a loud shout, Dean came and nearly collapsed onto the couch. Sam leaned back and finished pummeling Dean’s ass with a hearty yell of his own. 

“That was the best birthday sex ever,” said Dean later that night. “Thank you.” Sam smiled at him. Dean was out of his little head-space for now but the diapers remained. They were working on 24/7 incontinence for Dean and it was slow going but Dean had had a few accidents that warranted caution. 

“You’re welcome,” replied Sam and kissed Dean tenderly. Dean reached over to his side of the bed and turned off the lamp. Sam curled over Dean’s back and they spooned in the dark. 

“Where the hell did you find that remote-controlled Impala, anyway?” Dean asked, his hand resting over Sam’s on his diaper-covered belly. 

“Custom made,” said Sam. 

Dean twisted to look over his shoulder. “No way, dude, really?” 

“Yup. Nothing but the best for my little boy.” Sam said and leaned over and kissed Dean’s freckled nose.


End file.
